1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a shelter, and more specifically to a transportable storm shelter.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the centuries, countless improvements have been made to the safety and efficiency of shelters, but providing a safe storm shelter that is easy to use and/or transport has remained a problem. To address this, structures have been built in the basement of a house, using the existing floor, with the structure typically resting against a wall of the basement. A problem with this approach was that if the home was destroyed, the occupants of the structure would be trapped.
Another approach was to utilize numerous wall pieces that could be mated together to supply a shelter. A problem with this approach was that the resultant structure was not sufficiently sturdy to withstand a storm, particularly if utilized outside of the house structure.
Yet another approach was to utilize an inflatable structure over which cement could be formed. A problem with this approach is that once the structure is built it was too heavy to move. Another problem is the time required to build the structure is extensive.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for a storm shelter which is easily transportable, yet strong and sturdy enough to withstand a storm.